


The 1980s of South Park

by tavros_the_poet



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Middle School, Mild Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: Ever thought of what the South Park kids parents were like when they were kids-?(Me and my friend wrote this awhile back so idk how good it is)
Relationships: Gerald Broflovski/Randy Marsh, Linda Stotch/Stephen Stotch, Randy Marsh/Sharon Marsh
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Intro:

1980-somethin’

The middle school years were soon to end, but the love season was to begin. Birds and bees--Men and women. There sat a boy; alone in his room. His widows were caged, with only slight beakers of light, shining through onto his hazel eyes. It was only then that he noticed how uncomfortable he really was. The mattress was itchy, and bugs haunted the room; continuing to crawl inside of his wooden dresser drawers. The eighth grader's hands were wrapped around the iron bars. They were bleeding. Scars, cuts, and bruises were staining all of his skin. He shook the bars, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He didn't want to wake up his father.

End of Intro


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not checked for spelling errors either. I legit peeled this off my Wattpad because Wattpad sucks ass and nobody was gonna read it over there

Chapter One:

Tears started to pour, but no noise was heard. The boy (Steven) frantically looked around the room; for something to break the bars with. He tried to stand up, just to be reminded of his legs. Thin and boney--he could barely stand. Steven caught himself on the dresser, chipping his nails. He looked up at the clock. "5:46 AM". He needed to get ready for school anyway. Steven reached in his drawer and pulled out a pair of loose fitting dark jeans. Then, he grabbed a brown belt; wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed a green plaid shirt, tucking it in. He never gave two shits about his hair.

He opened his door quietly, walking down the stairs. Good thing his dad wasn't awake yet. Steven went into the kitchen, only to see nothing, as normal. It was fine though, he never ate breakfast anyway. Steven then grabbed his ripped shachet and quickly put it on his right shoulder. He grabbed his key and opened the door. It was freezing as the snow hit his face. It was only November, his birthday had only been two months ago. He didn't have a jacket--but he had a bike. He hopped on it, throwing his bag in the blue bike’s front basket. 'The cold would fade away soon', Steven told himself as his legs turned, making him sweat. He rode as fast as he could, imagining the warm school buildings. Then, he heard faint yelling.

"Well it's your fault, Sharon!" A male yelled, making Steven look over at them.

Randy Marsh. Randy had always been a different kid, he had been deep but airy at the same time. The kid loved music though; and people.

"God Damn-Randy!" The young girl yelled back, spitting out snowball leftovers.

"Haha! Gotcha Hoe!" Randy shouted, running away.

End of Chapter One


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Marvin is Sharon's dad but I didn't know that at the time of writing this

Chapter Two:

Steven felt his teeth begin to clatter as he rode past the two. Finding himself in the school parking lot an hour early, again. He knew he would freeze; but anything is worth not being hurt. He hopped off his bicycle after he had parked it, then ran up to the rest of the kids. They were all in thick parkas. Steven didn't have anything but a plain shirt. He shivered in the cold, before a young lady came up and tapped him on his shoulder.

"You need a jacket." she said. 

"R-Right." Steven replied, shaking.

"Here, I have an extra." she smiled gently, wrapping it around his shoulders.

His body didn't heat up, but his cheeks sure did. "Thank you." he grinned. 

"Name?--" the girl asked him, pulling a strand of her bright blonde hair behind her ear.

"Steven..Steve..Stey..Stev.." he trailed.

"I'm Linda." she said, patting his shoulder. "Why don't you have a jacket?" she asked. 

Steven froze. "I..I forgot it." he stated firmly.

Linda heard the lie intuitively. "That lie was adequate." she giggled softly.

The two chatted for a bit, asking each other about their lives, zodiacs, wishes and dreams. Everything really, though it seemed to end too fast; for it was time for school to begin. They walked in together, both smiling, before somebody ran into them. Harshly--Steven landed on the ground. 

End of Chapter Two


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South park isn't really my thing anymore,, I'm more of a Homestuck fella 😎

Chapter Three:  
  
"Ouch! Dude that's not-...Gerald!" Steven sat up quickly.   
  
"Oh hey! Dude--you have to join me and Randy! We're totally gonna f*ck with Liane! Stuart has a deal with her and-" Steven had covered Gerald's mouthie.  
  
"Shh.." He said, before turning around. "Bye Linda. I'll see you later!" Steven waved, radiating confidence when his best friend was around.  
  
Gerald grabbed Steven's hand and began to run. They ran into and empty classroom.   
  
"They're in here!" Gerald shouted, opening a door into a huge and empty closet. A bunch of ‘Oooo’-ing could be heard. There sat Stuart, on a cardboard box with Liane straddling him. Standing around were quite a few kids that Steven knew. Including: Carol, Jack, Richard, Tweak, Thomas, and Laura. He stood there in shock, grinning along with the others. 

“Take your pants off!” Randy shouted.

“C’mon Liane!” Thomas yelled.

Liane grinned and took off her short shorts, proceeding to give him a lap dance.

Suddenly, a teacher walked through the door.

Mr. Marsh; and some of us called him Marvin. 

Randy turned around to see his dad.

“Sh*t.” Randy said aloud. We all looked up in fear.

Steven did the only logical thing and ran out the door. He looked behind him, not being chased, (Thank God). He ran as fast as he could. He can’t get in trouble, not when things are already this bad. Then, he heard someone shouting his name.

“Steven! Steven!” Steven turned around to see Gerald. “Wait up! I can’t get caught either.” He shouted.

Steven sighed and waited for Gerald to run up next to him.

“Let’s just...Let’s just do the right thing for once.” I groaned.

He nodded as we both ran to our first class. Social Studies. We had five out of seven classes together. Though, we always skipped advisory, dumb broad wouldn’t notice that we were gone. She never did, probably has dementia.

End of Chapter Three


	5. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would often start a chapter by describing the sky

Chapter Four:

The boys all sat at a huge green wood table. They chatted lightly, waiting for Randy. They were all worried about what his father did to him, considering that the rest all got away. Then, poured in, Randy. He sat down at the table silently.

“So...What happened?” Gerald asked.

“I got in big trouble.” He mumbled.

“What’d you say--?” Stuart asked.

“My dad got me in trouble. I told the truth.” Randy said.

“-Like the actual truth?” Gerald interrupted.

“Liane’s parents were called. Yours already know, Stu.” Randy said quietly.

“Dude!” They all yelled. Randy put his head in his arms.

Steven sighed and patted Randy’s back.

“Guys. It’s alright. Can’t we just..not do such risky things when we’re still on school property.” Steven said.

“Oh stop being such a p*ssy just because your dad beats you.” Thomas laughed.

The table went silent.

“That wasn’t funny.” Steven whispered.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Linda came up and tapped Stotch on the shoulder.

“Hey.” She said. “Would you want to hang out after school?” She grinned, looking the other direction. Steven checked her out when she wasn’t looking. Then, he nodded, sealing the deal of a Monday night. 

“I don’t have anywhere to be anyway.” Steven sighed, smiling lightly.

She leaned over his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, before walking away. Steven put his head in his arms and blushed.

“Holy sh*t, dude.” Gerald exclaimed. Steven nodded back at him.

End of Chapter Four.


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /ugh why did I write Linda this way/

Chapter Five:

The dark hit the late morning (early dawn), thought they didn’t know. Calculating time off of the sky wasn’t possible in Colorado, November; and Steven found himself alone on a bench outside of the school grounds. He looked at the foggy clouds and counted them under his sour breath. “One...two...three--four--five..” He’d muttered. When was the beautiful girl going to arrive? He didn’t have all day, the boy had to be back at nine PM to finish his chores. 

Steven looked behind his shoulder, and sure enough, there was a group of girls. The one who stuck out the most was obviously Linda. She had a grey and green jacket on, with straightened blonde hair running down her shoulders; and who could forget her plump pink lips. Skin lotioned, fresh and clean.

Oh no.

Steven needed to stop thinking about her like that; and you know why.

He groaned and stood up, right as she departed from her other friends. Linda noticed him and walked over, the moon light reflecting her bright blue eyes. “I can’t believe it’s already dark at seventeen off-clock.” She laughed. 

“Me too. But we’ve oughta get used to it.” Steven dug his uneven nails into the back of his neck. The two took a two second silence break, before Steven broke that. “..Anyway--Where would you like to go?” He asked sweetly. Linda grinned. 

“A movie..or dinner..or maybe just a walk. Anything works as long as I’m with you.” She smiled. 

“Of course!--” He blushed.

“You’re so sweet.” She stated, grabbing his hands.”May I have a kiss?” She asked as they closed the gap.

End of Chapter Five


	7. 06

Chapter Six:

The sky was dark blue with a hint of orange, and a strange purple splash; though see through to the eye, making green. It was too complex for the human brain, others can see colors we can’t. A raven haired boy looked up at it with his dull blue eyes and blue anybodies day as tears build up in them.

“Randy loves Sharon!”

“Randy loves Sharon!”

Pure taunting.

The black haired boy wiped vomit from his shirt. Vomit. Though, he wasn’t sick; and wasn’t hurt. He was on his knees, in which were scraped by what felt like sandpaper; though was really just a rough sidewalk. People were laughing. Randy gagged as more puke fell in the snow. Sharon stood in front of him, backing away in disgust. It was freezing, but Randy didn’t care. Instead, he lifts his shirt off over his head, and gagged himself with it.

Vomit got on Sharon’s brown shoes, making her want to puke herself.

Randy stood up and tried to catch his breath, before running. He ran, and ran, and ran, to his heart's content. His boots meet the snow, making cold sneak into them. The only things warm were his tears, and they fell down onto his chest; in which wasting heat. People were shouting and running after him, including Sharon; but he kept running.

“Randy, wait!”

“Randy!”

“Dude! Come back!”

“Randy! It’s cold, you’re gonna freeze!”

‘Shut the f*ck up’--Randy thought. He just needed to get home, and wash up. He smiled thinking about strumming his guitar and singing about Sharon. Sharon. More puke addressed itself onto his shirt, (In which was gagging him). He was aching whilst trying to calm down, but his stomach was fluttering over her. Stupid Sharon. It was all her fault that puke was in every crevice of that fragile fabric, sewn by some kids in China, probably.

End of Chapter Six


	8. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW eating disorder shit

Chapter Seven:

“Randy.” Marvin stated, passing the potatoes. Randy looked up at him.

“Yeah?” He muttered.

“You okay?--Son?” The old man questioned. “Why’d you come home shirtless?” He took another bite on his salsberry steak.

Randy sighed, “I...I need therapy.”

“...What.?” Said Marvin in a plain and cold tone.

“How do I not get nervous.” Randy said, looking up, getting some spaggetti on his shirt. 

“Now son, you can’t help getting nervous. That’s just life.” Marvin said, patting his shoulder.

“Is it hereditary?” Randy asked, thinking: ‘don’t touch me.’.

Marvin dropped his fork, “Did you throw up?” Marvin asked. The two exchanged eye contact; but Randy’s face said it all. Their blue eyes met, somehow understanding each other. Randy nodded slowly. 

“You..did too?” Randy asked. Marvin nodded, mnjuarvin in his head.

“Your child will too. It’s just life.” Marvin said. “It stopped for me when I was twelve. Though, considering you still have it--it should go away soon. You just need to learn how to calm down.” Marvin said wisely. “Fun facts ain’t fun.” He said.

“Agreed.” Said Randy. “May I be excused.” Randy said, his plate was clean. Marvin nodded as Randy smiled then ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. “I’m gonna shower!” He shouted, turning on the foset. He locked the door; and turned on the shower. It was loud and dying out any other sounds. Once he was secure, Randy got on his knees, in front of the toilet.

‘If there’s no food in my stomach, there’s nothing to throw up. Maybe I can get Sharon to love me.’ He thought.

Randy put his two longest fingers and touched the back of his throat, and gagged; but he didn’t throw up. Second attempt. Randy placed his fingers in the same spot, gagging again. His stomach flipped and vomit came out of his mouth. The acid burnt his lips like fire, (or cinnimon whiskey, whatever you perfer.). He kept quiet as more fell in the toilet, making splashing sounds. Cold toilet water hit his face, as it streamed down his cheeks like tears.

End of Chapter Seven


	9. 08

Chapter Eight:

Randy you f*cking idiot.

The boy with the raven hair stood in front of the brunette, feeling like an idiot. Laughter filled the lunchroom, breaking the boys heart. Everything was going back for him; and nothing could fix it. He apologized repeatedly, shoving napkins in her face.

“What’s your problem!” She shouted.

Randy cowered. “Sharon! Sh-Sharon, I love you!” He gargled.

She stood in silence. “I…” Sharon didn’t know what to say. Randy got off his bruised knees and stood up, wiping vomit (more like just acid) off of Sharon’s blouse. She backed up. “I’m going to the ladies room. I’ll write you. Check your mailbox.” She groaned, walking away. Randy was left in the middle of an abandoned cafeteria, not a single soul with him.

“Randy..Randy get up.” Steven said in a soft voice, helping him up. They walked to their next class.

End of Chapter Eight


	10. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an accurate chapter but OK

Chapter Nine:

It just isn’t fair. It isn’t fair how you could love somebody, thou remain unloved. It’s not your fault you’re like this, just blame it on the sky. The sky is an example, or Moses, God, Hammurabi--Anything works. Poor Atheists be trying to do what’s right I suppose; though I’m not one of them. I’m an Isrealite...or a Jew per say. 

I’m not the straightest one either.

Gerald wrote his thoughts in a book most called a Diary, with golden trimmings and a green cover. He preferred the title ‘Journal’, but supposed that wouldn’t get him far. Diary it was...not like it mattered. Nobody would find it. So he continued to write pages on pages about these boys. His best friends even, nobody could ever find it--he reassured himself.

He has those eyes that I think about all the time. Bright and full of spirit, unlike my own. Mine are dark; and I really want to call them hazel to sound cool. They’ve got a tint of green, but not much. My eyes are the colour of baby-sh*t. I’ve got baby-sh*t eyes.

We’re getting off topic.

But then there’s another boy. Pretty hazel eyes and soft features, a voice so soft that it tickles my ears. Then there’s more. A pretty boy with blonde hair and the spirit of an animal.

Gerald heard a loud creak, as he shut the book tightly and threw it under his desk. He turned around. “M-Mom!” He tried to sound excited. He loved his mom truly though.

“You weren’t j*rking off, were you?” She asked.

“No?” Gerald laughed.

“Good…...Honey--you need to cut that hair, it’s a meghuvana.” She grinned. Gerald just now noticed how his hair touched his neck and curled around his ears. He looked like some kind of emo-goth boy.

“My nose already looks Jewish, does my hair need to too?” He asked.

“If you want to get any chicks.” His mom stated before walking away. She shut the door as Gerald turned back toward his desk as his face turned pale. Chicks...He hated chicks. He even looked like a gay guy, what was the point anymore.

“Mom!” He shouted for her. She turned around and came back into his room.

“Yes?” She asked.

“I think I shoot for the same team.” He said. She stood for a minute before walking over to him.

“Let’s talk about this.” She sighed.

End of Chapter Nine


	11. 10

Chapter Ten:

“Ger, what you need to understand is that your growing up and are trying to figure yourself out. I know that’s been hard, considering your dad is in another country for a law case...but do you think…” His mother trailed. “For example, what do you think of your friend Randy?'' she asked. Gerald felt his blood rush and tried to form words. 

“He’s..He’s my best friend; and he’s going through a really rough time right now tryna get this girl.” He said.

“You can be honest with me. What do you think about him loving that girl.” She asked, Gerald stayed silent. “You can tell my anything. You’re not in trouble for how you feel.” She said.

“I...I’m jealous..I mean--how is it fair that I love somebody and they don’t even know. Not to face the fact that they could never love me back. It’s not fair.” Gerald groaned.

“You’re in love with Randy.”

“nO-nOT EXACTLY!” Gerald yelled. His mom laughed.

“What is it about him?” She asked.

“I..I don’t know! I mean..his voice...and his spirit. His personality makes my heart flutter, and the way he looks turns my crank.”

“Which crank?”

“mOM!” His voice cracked in defense. They both shared a laugh that they would remember.

“Can I tell your dad, or do you need more time to think about it?” 

“I...What would he think?”

“I don’t know..so no?”

“No.”

End of Chapter Ten


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW abuse

Chapter Eleven:

This was not how the night was supposed to go. They’re fourteen..barely.

The two were making out, and Linda was trying to pull him closer. He was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago, and that’s all he could think about. “I’m sorry. I have to go...I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steven said. Linda looked up.

“W-Why..Did I do something wrong?” She asked.

“I was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago. It’s already 21:30.” He said.

“I love you.”

“Yeah..Right.” Steven left.

Soon, he was at home, trying to climb a tree. His broken and chipped nails didn’t help, not to mention his weak and fractured bones. He just needed to reach his bedroom window, and that was it. Oh shit. He almost fell--and was out of breath. The tree was really high up, and he knew his dad would catch him anyway, but it’s worth a shot. He finally reaching his broken window and opened it, rolling through it and onto his bed.

“Steven.” He heard a drunken voice and turned around, seeing almost everything in his bedroom gone. “It’s thirty past eighteen.” His father said. His dad was buff, and his name was Willis, but most called him Will. Steven’s middle name is Willis; so he’s always reminded of the real devil. That wasn’t a joke.

“Dad..please! I’m sorry! I tried but I-” Steven was pulled off the bed by his dad. “Please, father!” He squealed loudly, getting dragged by his neck. “It hurts!” His eyes filled with tears as Willis choked him even more.

“Where were you!”? He shouted.

“I was in the park with Gerald! I didn’t see the time I-”

“BULL-FUCKING-SHIT STEVEN STOTCH!” Willis threw him across the room, Steven hit the wall, hard.

“Please! Please stop!” Steven cried, “I’m sorry! I’ll do anything! Don’t hurt me, please!” he sat up and prayed. Willis walked over and picked him up by his hair. 

“Then get out.” he stated.

“W-What?” Steven cried.

“This isn’t your fucking home anymore you little brat.” Willis said opening the window and catching Steven off guard as he pushed him out. Steven screamed for help as he held onto the windowsill. The fall wasn’t deadly, put it meant a broken bone. This was set up like a scene from Lion King, as Willis slowly picked off each of his fingers.

Gerald was his neighbor, perhaps he could hear him. “GERALD! GERALD! HELP! GERALD!” Steven screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, he heard a window open. Gerald and him met eye contact for a full three seconds, before Steven was finally pushed off. He hit the ground roughly, twisting his ankle around.

End of Chapter Eleven


	13. 12

Chapter Twelve:

“F*ck!” He screamed. “F*ck! F*ck! F*ck!” He cried, still in shock. Gerald ran out of his house and over to Steven. Steven grabbed onto him. “Oh God! Help me! I feel like I’m dying!” Steven sobbed, clearly having a panic attack. Gerald reached down and hugged him tightly. “Please take me inside your house..” Steven whispered, hyperventilating harshly.

“C’mon. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Gerald said in a sweet voice whilst picking Steven up by his arm, as Steven hopped along with one foot. He took him inside, thank God his mom wasn’t home. He put Steven down on the couch, giving his forehead a kiss. Steven was in too much pain to even notice it.

“I..I’m gonna go get Randy, he’s more smart about injuries and stuff.” Gerald said, pouring Steven a glass of cold water. “It’s late...but my mom won’t be home for awhile. Here’s some ice, I’ll be right back.” Gerald smiled, giving Steven ice. He ran out the door, aiming to be back as soon as possible. He ran in the cold, only in a T-Shirt, arriving at Randy’s house shortly. He slammed his door with his fist. Randy opened the door, clearly tired.

“Don’t you know I go to bed early?” Randy questioned, in pajamas. They were footsie, making Gerald slightly check him out. Randy looked down. “I’m not planning on leaving; and I ain’t even wearing any underwear under these.” Randy groaned.

“Dude. You HAVE to come to my house! Steven fell out his fucking window! He was pushed, and he’s obviously not alright--and I know that you know more about this kind of stuff than I do!” Gerald stuffed the whole story in a tiny paragraph. Randy didn’t fully understand, but he nodded, running along with Gerald. They both ran quickly over to the Broflovski’s house.

Gerald unlocked the door and quickly ran in. “Hey buddy, I got Randy. It’s okay.” He gave Steven another hug. Randy sat down next to Steven and pointed at his twisted ankle.

“We need to fix that. I can do that...just..Gerald you gag him, I’m gonna twist it.” Randy said. That last sentence sounded great to Gerald’s ears. F*ck— he almost said aloud. 

“Yeah..but with what?” He asked. 

“I don’t know! Use his shirt or something, he doesn’t need one anyway, It’s fucking hot in here.” Randy sighed. Gerald walked over to Steven, signaling for him to pick up his arms. Gerald slipped his shirt off, only to show bold ribs and a bold collarbone.

“Wow..” Gerald mumbled to himself, keeping his hands on Steven’s shoulders and feeling them light; he then he picked up Steven’s shirt and shoved it in his mouth. “You can twist it now!” He shouted.

Randy nodded and quickly turned Steven’s ankle, twisting it around in the right direction and popping it in. Steven flinched and bit the shirt, yelling into it. “God this scene looks like a porno..just put some more ice on it, though you should be fine.” Randy laughed.

End of Chapter Twelve


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, this is discontinued

Chapter Thirtneen:

A little girl sat alone in her room, her thoughts traced with sin. Her mother and father were out on a trip; and the sun was setting. A week alone? What would this little girl do? She thought, and thought, and then thought some more. I don’t have any friends..But I can always make some...Then she had it. I’ll throw a party! They’ll never know if I clean up good enough.

So Liane Cartman had made up her mind.

Tomorrow, after school, party time.

~~~

Sharon had left a letter in the Marsh’s mailbox. Maybe it was all too much thinking and not enough heart? Too late. She couldn’t read it again. It was over. 

Dear Randy,

I don’t know what’s up--Or why you keep throwing up whenever you see me. But I’d like to go out sometime, if you could..y’know...Stop that.

Sincerely, Sharon <3


End file.
